Problems?
by 05x.v.x.Ri-chan.x.v.x27
Summary: Tsuna's acting a bit..unlike himself. Why?...yeah i know i'm bad at summaries. MPREG YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! **I DO NOT OWN KHR OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! ALL BELONG TO AMANO AKIRA!

* * *

"Ahhh….ahh….mmmhh….AHHHH!"

Tsuna blissfully screamed and came over his and his lover's stomach with the other following suit inside him. He slumped down on Tsuna, both desperately gasping for oxygen.

"mmm…H-haya-to…"

When both were able to catch their breath, Hayato leaned down and captured Tsuna in an open-mouthed kiss. They broke apart leaving a sting of saliva connecting together then breaking. Hayato cupped his lover's cheek and indulged himself in those heavenly eyes before leaning in towards his neck and gently kissing.

"Tsuna.."  
"hmmm…."  
"Ti amo"*  
"mm Ti amo, Hayato"

And with that, they nestled into each other and dozed off.

-2 MONTHS AFTER-  


Hayato entered the kitchen, saw only Tsuna, and smiled.

"oh morning Hayato"  
"Morning Jyuudaime"

Tsuna glared at Hayato in annoyance.

"ahhhh Tsuna! TSUNA! G-gomen…"

That glare terrified all in the base. No, not only in the base even the other families. They were always mindful not to receive it.  
Tsuna smiled.

"Better"

Everyone in the base knew of their relationship so it was no matter for the two lovers to call each other their given names but it only applied for the family. The non-family or outsiders were never to know of their relationship for if it got out it might bring up some complications. Though still, Gokudera thought even though they were together, it was still inappropriate for him to call his beloved boss anything but his respectful name, soo, Tsuna had to force him to.

"What would you like to have for breakfast Jyu-T-tsuna"

"Umm…. I don't really know why but I'm in the mood for peanut pancakes"

Hayato stared at Tsuna with a bewildered expression but still went along. After Hayato prepared breakfast and was halfway finished with his plate, he noticed Tsuna staring at his breakfast with a lazy eye.

"J-Tsuna?"  
"hm?"  
"Why aren't you eating?"  
"ahh gomen Hayato but I'm not hungry anymore"

Tsuna sighed.

"And after all you went through to make it"  
"ohh no it's completely alright Jyuu- ah gomen Tsuna! Sorry looks like I need more practise"  
"But you already get enough when we do it"

Tsuna's lips turned to a smile seeing Hayato spit the water he was drinking in a fan like motion.  
Hayato had no problem with calling his boss his real name when they're intimate but thinks of it as disrespect when they're not. Tsuna understood but still wanted his boyfriend to call him his name.

A couple of hours after, Hayato checked in on Tsuna along with some food, if his boss was hungry since he hadn't eaten anything yet. He knocked on the door and when granted permission; he entered, shutting the door behind him. He saw Tsuna behind his desk completing some paperwork and walked towards him.

"Tsuna?"  
"hmm.. seems you've grown accustom"  
"huh? Ohh i-I didn't realize"  
"And.."  
"And?"

Gokudera asked confused.

"Is there a reason you're here or not."  
"huh?ahhhhhh g-gomen! Ah um it- I uhh gomen…"

Was It just me or did Tsuna came off a little harsh?

"Well?"

Gokudera was becoming terrified by how Tsuna was acting.

"uhh I uh I brought you um food since y-you haven't eaten anything"  
"Arigatou Hayato. Would you like some?"  
"huh? Uhh y-yeah thank you Tsuna"

Is Tsuna back to normal? Well that was weird.. but at least that's over.  
As Gokudera was setting out the food in front of Tsuna; he felt a tug at his tie and his lover's mouth by his ear.

"Jyu- T-tsuna?"  
"hmmm.. not fully accustomed? Then how about a little practise?"

Tsuna blew hotly into Hayato's ear forcing his body to shiver.

"Umm T-tsuna?"

Gokudera asked as he felt him nibbling on his ear. I thought Tsuna didn't like doing it in the office?

"Hmm?"  
"Is everything okay?"  
"mhm.. *lick* why?"  
"B-because mm y-you don't like to mmhh have uhh mm.. umm.."  
"…*bite* sex? But we do it almost every night."  
"Nnno I mmmm-meant you d-don't like to d-do it here"

When did Tsuna become so good at this?

"Well I'm in the mood now"  
"B-but we can't no-mmphh"

Tsuna captured Hayato's mouth, or should I say tongue, with his own and retreated after a good while, staring straight into his eyes and his lips into a full smirk.

"Are you defying me Hayato?"  
"huh? N-no of course not Jyuudai-mmaah"

Tsuna reached down to the front of Hayato's pants and cupped his growing erection.

"TS-U-NA"

Tsuna spelled out.

"mmh.. T-tsuna.."

Tsuna giggled by how the other tried to keep his moans in check. Hayato broke Tsuna from him as he felt his belt loosen; knowing that the other wouldn't be on high spirits if they did in his office. Tsuna walked out from behind his desk and to the side of Hayato. He stepped closer, Hayato stepped back, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold back if Tsuna carried on. He fell to the burgundy colored couch that was against one of the side walls. Tsuna followed suit.

"T-tsu-mmph"

Tsuna clashed his lips with Gokudera's, requesting permission to enter, which was of course difficult for him to reject. He slid his hand down Hayato's body to finish his earlier task. Gokudera knew this would turn for the worst if this continued. He tried protesting but with no avail. Tsuna moved from Hayato's lips to the crook of his neck; kissing all the way up to his ear; saying the cause of Gokudera's "jolt".

"Can't I taste you?"

Tsuna giggled after realizing Gokudera's "movements".

"I'll take that as a yes."

Tsuna had already unbuckled Hayato's belt and further. He freed Hayato's cock into the cold air causing his body shiver. Tsuna moved down and give Hayato a featherlike lick from the bottom to the top, taking the precum.

"Mmmm.. T-Tsunahh"

Tsuna enclosed his mouth over Hayato's top and progressed, moving up and down on the length taking a little with every 'down' and managing to engulf all Hayato. He slowly moved along the length; teasing him.

"Ts-Tsuna..mmaah.. I'm go-gonna co..omme…"

Tsuna ignored Hayato's warning, going to the tip and licking which was the limit break for Hayato.

"AHHHH!"

Tsuna pulled back as he felt Hayato came, and over his face. Hayato caught his breath, looked at Tsuna and began panicking.

"AHH I'm so sorry Jyuudaime! I'll clean you up right away."

Hayato tried to reach for the tissues that were on his boss's desk but was stopped by Tsuna's hand on his cock.

"mm.. J-jyuudaime?"  
"Tsu-na. I've told you many times. And where are you going?"

Tsuna looked at him, still kneeled in front and gripping him. Gokudera thought this was even more of a turn on, not to mention the cum dripping from his face.

"Umm I was going to grab the tissues for you Jy-Tsuna."  
"We aren't done yet. You can do that after."

A smirk crept upon Tsuna's face.

"D-done what?

Tsuna targeted towards Hayato's ear and whispered into it.

"I want you inside me Hayato.. now"

Tsuna downed to his neck and started kissing but not too long did it turn to sucking. Hayato couldn't resist anymore. He pushed Tsuna back-faced to the sofa and laid a kiss on him. He asked for permission which of course Tsuna granted. Tsuna wrapped his arms around Hayato's neck and pulled him in closer. Tongues were battling against each other, connecting with another and passionately sucking on both. Hayato stripped Tsuna of his shirt and set off fondling his nipples.

"mmm"

Tsuna moaned into the kiss. Hayato's hand, now sliding down his lover's body, gripped Tsuna's erection causing a moan to escape from the young Vongola boss. Hayato suddenly caught himself and with much difficulty, pulled back. Tsuna, curious to why the sudden halt, sat up along with him.

"Hayato?"  
"S-sorry Tsuna but we can't do that now"

Gokudera said while looking down. Tsuna relocated himself and was now straddling Gokudera,surprising him.

"T-tsuna?"  
"Why"  
"Why?"  
"Why can't we continue?"

Tsuna said, looking into Hayato's eyes with his hands lying on Hayato's shoulders. Gokudera felt somthing wrong with Tsuna and knew not to continue.

"B-because there's still work and you've told me not do it in the office, plus what if someone walks in?"  
"Well that's what the lock is for. Work can be put off for some time and that was before.. I want to now. Did that answer everything?"  
"b-but we ca-mmphh"

Tsuna took Hayato's lips in an open-mouthed kiss but this time Hayato had the strength to push him away which left Tsuna annoyed and a little startled.

"I-i'm sorry Tsuna but we can't"

Tsuna moved off from Hayato and walked towards his desk.

"Fine"  
"huh?"

Tsuna grabbed a tissue from his desk. He cleaned himself, disposed the tissue and headed for the door.

"Tsuna?"  
"What?"  
"uh where are you going?"  
"For a walk"  
"huh?.. W-wait!"

Hayato was too late; Tsuna slammed the door and was already out. He was about to go after him but realized that he was still showing. He quickly fixed himself and took off after his lover.

* * *

Ok sorry if there was some errors or bad grammar. This is my first fanfic so I hope it was okay and hope that you liked. But i felt like a child writing this somehow o.O prob 'cuz of the grammar anyway  
Arigatou minna for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Yamamoto noticed Tsuna with an annoyed expression and wondered why.

"Hey Tsuna. Everything okay?"  
"What?"

Tsuna answered kind of harsh and annoyed and Yamamoto got taken aback from it.

"What do you want?"  
"Ah well, um you just looked a little troubled so I'm worried."  
"Is that all?"  
"Huh?"

"Is that everything you had to say? I would like to go"  
"Uhh Tsuna what happened? You're acting a little.. mean"  
"Nothing"  
"Did you had a fight with Gokudera?"  
"I'm pretty sure that's none of your business"  
"Tsuna..."

Yamamoto caught sight of Gokudera from the side coming and signalled him to Tsuna, mouthing the words so Tsuna wouldn't pick up and considering Tsuna wasn't looking at Yamamoto, made all easier.

'Did something happen?'

Gokudera caught what he was saying and his note not to let Tsuna notice.

'I-i think'

"Think?'

'Well maybe'

"Hey"

Both silent speakers froze at the sound of Tsuna's voice. Even Gokudera can hear their conversation from where he was which wasn't really far.

"Y-yes?"

Yamamoto hesitantly asked, worried Tsuna saw what they were doing.

"Are you done or are you gonna keep me here waiting for nothing."

"O-oh sorry you can go. S-sorry for keeping you."

Tsuna left the hallway while Gokudera walked to Yamamoto.

"What did you do?"

Yamamoto asked surprised.

"I'm not sure"

"Well you need to figure out and make up for it. I've never seen him like this before."

"Yeah I know.. me neither."

Gokudera released a heavy sigh. Whatever it is, he has to make up for it big time.

"I guess I should leave him for a while to cool down."

"Yeah that's probably the best for now, but is there anything you've done recently that would've made him mad?.. Anything?"

"I wish but no.. wait maybe it's cause I pushed him away?"

"Huh?"

"Ah well umm you see, h-he wanted to do it while we wee in his office but I kind of umm refused him."

"Wait I thought he didn't like doing it in his office?"

"Yeah that's why I pushed him away and I think he got angry 'cause of that."

"Ohh.."

"But he's acting a bit.."

"Weird."

"Yeah... what to do."

"Talk to him."

"Huh?"

"Maybe you might know or understand if you talked to him."

"..Yeah maybe."

"Anyway, the kid called me so I don't think I should keep him waiting. Good luck Gokudera."

"Yeah see ya."

Yamamoto left; leaving Gokudera in his thoughts. He decided to go after around two hours so his lover has time to relax. Gokudera headed to his office with his head filled on what to do...

He checked his wrist where the device attached to it displayed the time; three hours have passed since he talked to Yamamoto. He got up; out from his office and wearily strolled to his boss's which was just another room away. He fetched a deep breath and knocked where no response was given. Gokudera got a little worried and entered but not without announcing his arrival so not to be rude. A little surprised seeing nothing in the room; he remembered the brunette going for a walk. He thought he'd be back by now. Gokudera exited the room, shut the door and went on his search to find his beloved boss.

After 10 minutes of searching half the Vongola mansion he spotted Tsuna outside on the garden field's bench playing with a cute light brown and white-haired puppy and a lighter brown with white running up to him. Tsuna began loving animals as he realised, with the help of Reborn, they're not harmful at all more like cute and irresistible; the same way Gokudera thought of Tsuna. He walked carefully and hesitantly to Tsuna wondering if he was still mad. Tsuna became aware of his lover's presence thanks to the crispy autumn leaves.

"Ohh Hayato. What's wrong? You look scared."

Tsuna said while tilting his head cutely to the side; the same way that made the other Guardians bite their lips down. But Tsuna seemed like he was alright now, he was back to normal. Gokudera sighed relief while trying to distract himself from Tsuna's adorable look. Now all he had to do was find out why Tsuna got angry.

"Umm well, T-tsuna?"

"Yes?"

"W-why were you um a-angry earlier?"

"Mmmm.. I don't know?"

"Wha-?"

"Why?"

"B-because earlier you were upset and I thought it had to do with how I refused you"

"Maybe that's why"

"But you said-"

"Hayato"

"Y-yes?"

"Do you really want to continue this topic?"

"Uhh well umm..."

Hayato, deciding whether to choose between the look of Tsuna's 'Leave it alone' expression or the 'I want to know' saying in his head. Of course chose the one that shouted 'Not now'.

"N-no.."

Tsuna smiled.

"Good. Is there anything else you would like?"

"Ah uh n-no"  
"Then let's head back inside"  
"Okay."

The two lovers strode inside but... again. Tsuna saw the empty closet they didn't use but still clean it, grabbed Hayato by the hand and pulled him in; shutting the door after. He leaned against said door in a hot manner, biting his lips while a sly smile skimmed across his face, getting the other hard. Gokudera knew what Tsuna implied but got caught between whether to go through the earlier incident or give into how hot Tsuna looked right now and ravish every bit of it. Gokudera complied with it considering there were no reasons not to so now both he and Tsuna can have their way.

"Well? Coming or not?"

Gokudera stepped closer to Tsuna till their bodies smudged and his lips were on the other. Tsuna moaned while Hayato deepened the kiss and elevated him to his waist with the brunette's legs following suit. Tsuna connected his hands around the other's neck for support and passion while Hayato pressed him against the door and both tongues danced a graceful but fierce dance. Tsuna grunted his hips against Hayato's. Hayato, getting the message, spun around and gently laid Tsuna on the carpet of the closet, kissing him all the more deeper. Unbuttoning Tsuna's shirt he broke his deep contact with the two mouths, panting. He headed for his lovers neck leaving love bites over and directed hands going lower; mouth trailing down to his collarbone and hands loosening the other's pants.

"Mmm ahh.."

Before Hayato could plunge into his lovers clothing, a call for both their names sounded out. Tsuna, getting annoyed at the distraction, faced his lover to him and placed a kiss. He withdrew, gazing into his lover's eyes with a smile on his face.

"Ignore it"

"But"

"Hayato"

Tsuna sternly spoke. Hayato grew silent but still showed the worry in his eyes. Tsuna has never been like this, he always stopped to see who wanted what and never got mad unless necessary but throughout this entire day he's been acting up.. thinking it over; Tsuna was gradually starting to become restless. Gokudera mentally slapped himself for not realizing, after all; they did sleep in the same bed almost every night and stayed together almost everyday.

Tsuna sighed seeing Gokudera with an expression like that.

"Fine"

"..?"

"We'll go see what they want but continue this after"

"Okay"

The two got up and headed towards the door where their voiced names were escaping from. They unlocked the door and saw Yamamoto looking around, shouting their names. Both responded and got their friend's attention.

"Ahh Tsuna! Gokudera! I've been looking for you!.. Tsuna; Haru's looking for you, she says she wants to talk to you."

"Alright. Kitchen?"

"Yup"

"Thanks"

"No prob."

Tsuna took off to Haru.

Yamamoto's smile changed after Tsuna left.

"Gokudera, Reborn's calling you"

"..."

Yamamoto tensed Gokudera by his serious tone. Yamamoto walked knowing Gokudera followed.

They stood in front of a double door where held the lounge. Hayato walked in and saw almost all guardians with Reborn's adult form, since the curse was broken, shooting serious stares his way. They motioned for him to sit and began talking when he made contact with the couch.

"Gokudera we have some..news for you." said Yamamoto

"To the extreme" Ryohei said suprisingly camly.

"What?" Gokudera, preparing himself for what's to come judging by the imperative reactions and mood it's really gotta be serious.

"Well Gokudera, it seems that..well umm T-tsuna uhh..."

Yamamoto couldn't finish his sentence so Reborn took over for him.

"I took a test on Tsuna while neither of you knew due to his behaviour recently, considering we thought of everything that could possibly be the reason he's acting like that; we came empty-handed so we resorted to this and now know it was apt to do it this way. We annualized the sample and everything seemed okay, all came negative except one."

Gokudera's heart skipped a beat as he heard that. Is something wrong with his Tsuna? Is it lethal? What's gonna Happen? What is it? All those questions flashed through his head while staring and concentrating more than he needs to on Reborn.

"W-what is it?"

"Gokudera... Tsuna's pregnant"

"Eh?"

Did Gokudera's heart skipped all the beats? He just sat there frozen, not even making contact with the outside world.

* * *

Phew finished with the second chptr before some serious school work came up and sorry if it seems rushed.

By the way i might upload the third chptr a little longer thanks to school but other than that

thanks for reading minna! hope u liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

"Gokudera. Oi! Gokudera!"

Gokudera, not even listening to what was going on or said, still caught in his thoughts.

_'T-Tsuna's p-pregnant? But guys can't get pregnant, wait no, there was that traveler guy who came and needed shelter and not to mention had the baby here, so they can. But, Tsuna?_

**BAM!**

Hayato jolted out of his thoughts when he felt a strike to his face.

"Shit!"

He jerked as he saw Reborn standing in front of him. An annoyed expression supporting him.

"Damn! Do you know how long I've called you!"

"O-oh Gomen nasai Reborn-san."

Reborn sighed.

"Whatever. So."

"S-so?"

"What're you doing then?"

"About what?"

Reborn _tried_ to restrain from inflicting damage onto Gokudera.

"Tsuna."

"Oh... I-I don't know."

"..Are you gonna abandon the child?"

"No!"

"Are you gonna help Tsuna raise it?"

"Of course!"

"Then isn't that all the answers?"

"Ah.. B-But..."

"But what?"

"... I'm terrible with kids."

"*sigh* Gokudera, if your willing to give it everything then that's good enough. And I'm pretty sure Tsuna's willing help you learn how to take care of the kid."

"Y-yeah. Thanks! Reborn-san!"

"Consider yourself lucky and be grateful."

"Huh?"

"I don't play Dr. Phil, so appreciate what I did for you."

"Yes! Of course! By the way Reborn-san, does Tsuna know?"

"No."

"Then..."

"Yup, you have to tell him. Oh and you might want to prepare yourself for what would come after."

A smirk crawled it way onto Reborn.

"A-ah.. wait, but what if Tsuna doesn't want to have the child?"

**BAM!**

"OW!"

"Idiot-Gokudera. Have you not known Tsuna for over 10 years now? Tsuna would never do something like that. In fact I'm pretty sure he'd be happy."

"Oh, t-that's true.."

Gokudera replied, trying to soothe the painfully attacked area.

"You're not going?" A voice from behind came.  
"Fuuta? You're here too?"

"Mhm, and I'm very happy for both you and Tsuna-nii. But I don't think you should keep him waiting too long." A smile grew on Fuuta's face and Gokudera gladly accompanied it.

"Thanks Fuuta, and yes, I don't think I should."

Hayato stood up and headed for the door, but not without a 'Good Luck!' from everyone, except Reborn. As Hayato left the room, their moods changed.

""Well our part is done." Spoke Reborn.

"Yup, now it's all Gokudera." Replied Yamamoto.

* * *

On the way to their bedroom, thinking Tsuna might be there due to earlier's little 'activity', Hayato began thinking of a way on how to tell Tsuna.

_'Tsuna, you love kids right? Well, Guess what? Your Pregnant!'_

He came empty-handed and just decided to go with the flow. He reached the room pretty fast, well in his opinion, took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, peeping inside in sight of anything.

"Hayato?"

"Ahh"

Hayato fell forward to the ground as he heard his name being called by that voice. He looked up and saw Tsuna in front of him, looking just a _bit_ upset.

"What're you doing?"

"Oh, haha, n-nothing... Anyway, I need to talk to you."

Hayato flinched at the words that unconsciously came out of his mouth.

"About?"

"Umm, can we sit?"

"Sure."

Hayato motioned Tsuna to the bed.

"So?"

"Ah, well um.. After you left, Yamamoto took me to the main lounge where Reborn-san and the rest were, and spoke with me about some..things."

"Things?"

"Yeah, um about you."

"Me? Like what?"

"Well... Tsuna, um... see the thing is..uhh"

"Hayato?"

Gokudera clenched his fists and built up enough courage to say what's been swimming in his mind ever since he heard it. He turned towards the other.

"Tsuna.. Your pregnant."

"...And?"

"Huh?"

"That's all?"

"What? Tsuna, you heard what I said right?"

"Yes, Hayato, but I want to know your opinion on it."

"But.. Your not surprised?"

"I was, when Haru told me."

"Wait, Haru told you? Haru knew?"

"Well, seems like it."

"And you're not mad?"

"Like I said, I was. Though you should thank her for calming me down. I almost went after you before I caught myself."

"O-oh... Yeah."

"Now, can we get back to my question?"

"Hm?"

"What is your opinion on my pregnancy? And will you or not get involved? Just remember you don't need to feel obligated to, you can involve yourself whether you want to or not."

A smile graced itself onto Hayato. He took Tsuna's hand in his own and looked deep into those dark browns orbs.

"Tsuna, spending time with you is all the happiness I could have and want. Having a family made from my happiness is greater than I desired. I may be bad with kids but I'm sure that won't be a problem if your here. If possible, I'd love to be with you forever, even if it meant sacrificing everything. I would love to have a family with you. _I LOVE YOU TSUNA."_

Hayato brought Tsuna's hand to his lips and gave it a loving, giving kiss.

"Hayato..."

A drop of glistening water fell onto said hand. As Hayato opened his eyes, a soft smile was placed onto his lips. Tear after tear, following each other, refraining from getting lost or left behind, stained that beautiful creamy soft skin. Hayato leaned in and wiped a tear with his thumb and positioned his hand on the other's tear-ridden cheek. Tsuna's eyes softened under his lover's.

"Un. Me too Hayato, _I LOVE YOU._"

"Hayato leaned forward, closing the distance between the two, not even allowing the air to separate them, and vehemently kissed his lover, pushing him further into the bed. He pulled away, now hovering over Tsuna but only for a breath of air to part. Tsuna wrapped his arms around the neck of his lover, both lost in each others eyes.

"Wanna continue what we started earlier? Well.. what you started?"

"Just shut up and _fuck me_."

Hayato chuckled at that.

"Al right, but don't blame if you can't walk correctly tomorrow."

* * *

o\\\o T-there, third chapter. '_Can't believe i wrote that.'_

Sorry if it seems rushed (and short) but I wrote it like after 2am when my electricity went and I can't sleep without electricity so I decided to write, not to mention I had school later. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed it!

Though I won't be uploading until the following week considering next week I have exams, that goes for my other story 'Uninvited Guests' for anyone who's followed or favored.

Thanks for all the follows and favs guys!

Mata ne, minna!


	4. Chapter 4

"Mmm, Hayato.." Tsuna woke, enfolded with Hayato from behind and having him trail kisses along his neck.

"Morning beautiful." Hayato greeted as he lifted his forearm for access to stroke Tsuna's hair as his lover rested on his upper arm. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine." Tsuna rolled around to meet the other, getting a peck on the forehead at the action.

"Can't believe I'm going to have a family with you." Hayato happily spoke with a smile, looking softly into Tsuna's eyes and having it be returned.

"I know, me too." Tsuna stroked Hayato's cheek.

Hayato leaned in and kissed his lover.

"Speaking of families..." Tsuna started. "What about your dad?"

"I'd really love it if you didn't talk about my dad when we're naked." Tsuna chuckled a little at both the sentence and the speaker's expression.

"Don't you think we should talk to him about this?" Hayato's smile faded.

"Tsuna, I told you, I don't want to involve him. I don't want you going through anything with him."

"I know, but I still think you should at least involve him in this."

"Tsuna..." Hayato looked at his lover with a pleading look.

"Okay, how about we just tell him and that's it."

"Tsuna.. I-"

"Come on, no harm in just telling him. Do you want him to know he has a grandchild when they tell him themselves?"

"... Al right, al right." Hayato gave in. "But we just tell him and that's it, okay?"

"Yes. We can invite him to dinner and talk. So, you'll call him, right?"

"Tonight?" Hayato wore a reluctant look.

"Yes."

"But-" He started but was stopped by a small glare from Tsuna. "Okay."

"Good." Tsuna peeked his lover on the lips, sat up, slipped on his robe and got up. "Do not forget."

"Okay, I won't or at least try not to, but can't keep any promises." Tsuna disappeared into the bathroom as the words were said.

"Well give it a shot. Who knows, maybe you will." Tsuna said from his site, the sound of water getting partial attention.

"Maybe~"

Hayato dove into his thoughts of what Tsuna requested. He never wanted to involve his father with his life nor Tsuna. His no good, no caring, son of a bitch, father. His father who 'loved' his mother though never shed a tear for her nor him.

"Hey." Tsuna called from the doorway, body wet from the shower, leaning into his forearm which was resting against the door's frame and a slit on his robe, trailing up to his thigh, stopping about nine inches above his knee. Hayato grinned at the sight.

"What is it?" Hayato said, his eyes never leaving Tsuna's thigh.

"Why is there a slit on my robe?" Tsuna spoke, knowing where his lover's eyes were trailing.

"Who knows?"

"I'm pretty sure you do."

"Oh, reasons don't matter." Hayato got up and walked to Tsuna. "Right now, let's focus on how sexy you look." He wrapped one arm around Tsuna's waist and the other stroking up his bare thigh, smudging their bodies together. Tsuna accepted the other's actions by wrapping his arms around his lovers neck.

"How about, you focus on finishing your work for tonight." Tsuna said in a suggesting way.

"Yeah, but this is much more interesting. So interesting, that I'm thinking we don't go tonight and continue this." Hayato leaned in and smouldered his lover's neck with kisses.

"Mmm.. You know what's more interesting?" Tsuna started and leaned into Hayato's ear. "Not getting laid." Hayato stopped his movements, while Tsuna felt a grin appear on the other, accompanying it himself. As an advantage, Tsuna lifted his showing leg and grazed his inner sides with Hayato's leg, turning the bomber on even more. He knew he had the upper hand when he felt the other growing hard.

"Now, if you want to, I suggest you get ready for tonight. Wouldn't you agree?" Tsuna then bit down on Hayato's earlobe, erupting a small moan from the other.

"Mm.. You're bribing me?" Hayato said as his hands ran up from Tsuna's bare leg, which was now positioned below his waist. Hayato continued his hands across to Tsuna's butt and gave it a squeeze, releasing a moan from within the other.

"Hmm..Only if it works." Tsuna trailed his lips down Hayato's neck. "Does it?"

"Sure." Hayato planted a short yet delicious kiss on Tsuna.

"Great." Tsuna broke everything with that and went back to getting ready for the day. "Then make sure everything is ready." Hayato was left with an amused smile on his face, knowing he had been just played to agree to something he doesn't want to.

Hayato stomped his hands on Tsuna's desk as to get the attention of the mafia boss and kissing him as his head shot up from doing his work.

* * *

"You know, you're sly, Tsuna." A smile accompanied Hayato's grin, on Tsuna's face.

"Yeah, well, everyone is sometimes. Well, at least when needed to be." Tsuna returned the earlier kiss he was given.

"So, I'm guessing I will also."

"Like you're not?" Hayato chuckled and moved on to another subject and ignoring the truth in the sentence. He then placed a file of folders, though a little, on the desk.

"Anyway, here are the papers for today. You just need sign them." Tsuna took the papers from where Hayato left them on the desk.

"Al right. So, you're done for the day?"

"Sadly, yes." Tsuna chuckled at that.

"And have you invited him yet?"

"Well... no."

"When are you going to?"

"I was thinking somewhere around tonight." Tsuna shot him a little serious; 'Come on' look. "Okay, okay. I'll do it later."

"Now."

"... Al right."

"You can use my phone."

"But, you know.. I don't have his number. Bummer." Tsuna smiled and handed him a piece of paper that seemed to have a number written on it. "Oh, look we do."

"You're not getting out of this."Hayato sighed.

"Yeah, I know."

Hayato stared down on the paper he was given, the uneasiness appearing in his face.. Tsuna seeing this, got up and walked around the desk to the other. He faced him and stoked his hand in those silver locks.

"Want some privacy?" Tsuna said looking into the other's eyes.

"...Yeah..Yeah thanks." Tsuna gave him a peck on the lips, one last stroke and headed out.

Hayato took a deep breath and slowly picked up the phone, dialling.

Tsuna walked through the halls; Hayato still on his mind. He was distracted when Yamamoto caught him from a corner.

"Tsuna, hey, what's up."

"Hey." Tsuna replied as Yamamoto walked up to him.

"Oh, yeah, congratulations."

"Thanks... Um, Takashi?"

"Yeah?"

"_Someone's_ looking for you."

"Huh?" Tsuna pointed behind Yamamoto, showing an annoyed Hibari watching them.

"Oh, yeah, umm thanks."

"Good luck."

"Yup." Yamamoto walked away from Tsuna and to the upset Hibari, trying to calm him down.

Tsuna chuckled at the two, seeing how cute they were but was quickly thrown out of his thoughts when Hayato entered in, worrying if he was al right and decided to go grab a drink for both before heading back.

He walked into the kitchen where sat Reborn on the dining table, drinking a cup of coffee and looking right back at him with a grin.

"What?" Tsuna asked while he got the drinks from the fridge.

"How does it feel?" Reborn asked as Tsuna walked to him and leaned on his hand which was resting on the table.

"How does what feel?"

"To be knocked up." Tsuna shot him a 'seriously?' stare.

"Can't you be civilized?"

"Nope."

"Of course."

"So, you're okay with this?"

"... Yeah. Actually I'm kinda excited. And kinda scared"

"Really? How come?"

"Just that.. I'm not really sure of what to do after. Never raised a child before so I'm afraid I might mess up."

"Oi, Tsuna. Have you forgotten you not alone? There are so many supporting you and most important of all, there's Gokudera."

"I know, just still can't help but feel a little frightened, even though I know I have nothing to worry about."

"Well that's normal, also. But keep in mind how this'll be and I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Yeah. It's gonna be great to have a family with Hayato. And a child of my own." Tsuna smiled and lightly touched his stomach with his free hand. Reborn also smiled at seeing his past student so happy. "You know, Reborn, you've gotten a lot kinder over the years."

"So you're telling me to not be kind. I can do that but you'll be my first victim."

"You said victim." Tsuna said a little worried, knowing all the things his ex-tutor's capable of.

"Yup."

"No, no it's fine with you how you are now."

Reborn**:** "Okay, if you say so."

Tsuna**:** "Y-Yeah.. Sure." Tsuna still had a some curiosity with Reborn's answer but decided to forget it. Reborn's smile grew as he saw what was right in front of him. Hayato came from behind and hugged Tsuna, his hand accompanying Tsuna's on his stomach, giving him a kiss on his lover's temple. Stunning Tsuna in the process.

Hayato**:** "Hey."

Tsuna**:** "You're done?"

Hayato**:** "Yeah. Is six okay?"

Tsuna**:** "Sure."

Reborn**:** "I'd be nice if you didn't get all mushy in front of me." Both chuckled at that. "So you guys gotta date?"

Hayato**:** "Something like that."

Reborn**:** "What?"

Tsuna**:** "We're telling Hayato's father about this over dinner tonight."

Reborn**:** "Ahh, I see now. And you're okay with this Gokudera?"

Hayato**:** "Well.. no, not really." Reborn chuckled.

Reborn**:** "We'll good luck. I can see you don't really have a choice but to go."

Hayato**:** "Yup." Tsuna suddenly was remembered of something.

Tsuna**:** "Oh, I need to finish those papers."

Hayato**:** "I'll help you."

Tsuna**:** "Thanks. But I'm fine."

Hayato**:** "Al right." Hayato bent down and chastely kissed his lover.

Reborn**:** "Do you want me to kick your ass? Both of you."

Both**:** "Sorry."

Tsuna**:** "Let's go." Hayato nodded and both exited while Reborn sat there, grin still apparent.

"Here." Tsuna said as he gave the other a bottle of water as they walked through the hallways, to their destination.

"Thanks." Hayato said as he took the offering.

"How did the call go."

"I talked to his assistant. He wasn't there."

"Oh." Tsuna said before he took a sip of his water. "So.. are you happy or disappointed?"

"About what?"

"The call. That you didn't talk to him."

"I'm not disappointed but no reason for me to be happy either."

"Okay, so normal?"

"Yeah." They entered Tsuna's office where Tsuna went straight to his desk. While Hayato walked to the couch and laid down.

* * *

"Hayato.. Hayato.."

"Hm?" Hayato replied groggily as Tsuna attempted waking the other.

"Wake up."

"Mm, what's wrong?" Hayato slowly and tiredly sat up from the couch.

"It's half four." Hayato checked his watch.

"Yeah. Why?"

"We've got the dinner with your dad."

"Oh... right." Tsuna reached his hand out as an offer.

"Come on, let's get ready."

"..." Hayato took the other's hand. "Oh, right. One more thing about tonight, Tsuna." Hayato said as both walked out to get ready.

"What is it."

"Umm, you need to, well.." Hayato stopped walking and faced Tsuna but eyes were averted.

"What?" Tsuna said worriedly, trying to get the attention of the other. Hayato then focused his eyes on Tsuna and took a deep breath.

"You need to dress like a woman."

"What? Are you kidding me? Why?" Hayato got a little nervous.

"I'm sorry but my father thinks you're a woman."

"How.. why? He already saw me once and knows I'm a _guy_."

"Yeah, but... he wants to think you're female."

"So I have to cross dress?"

"Sorry but yeah. But you don't have to if you don't wan to."

"No, no, it's fine. As long as it'll help, I'm okay with it." Tsuna had an annoyed look just crawling on his face.

"You don't look like you're okay." Tsuna gave him a glare. "Yeah, okay."

* * *

"Hayato, are you okay?" Tsuna said, driving to the restaurant, his eyes on the road and from time to time sneaking a peek of Hayato.

"Yeah.."

"Worrying about your dad?"

"Maybe a little."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. We're both together, right? So we'll be fine."

"Yeah,you're right." Hayato kissed Tsuna's cheek, leaving Tsuna with a smile growing on his face. "Thanks."

"Of course."

As Tsuna turned into an almost secluded road and stopped by a red traffic light, Hayato leaned over and started kissing up Tsuna's neck.

"Mmm, Hayato, come on, I'm driving." Hayato ran his slowly up Tsuna's thigh and up his black dress.

"You're at a stop-light now. Plus, I love this dress. It's so easily accessible to all my favourite parts."

"Mmm.." Tsuna tapped Hayato's leg to try to stop him. "Look the light changed, Mmm, Come on.."

"Fine." Hayato stopped as Tsuna drove off.

* * *

Tsuna parked the car in a less open space to avoid traffic when coming out. As Tsuna took off his seatbelt, he was crushed back to the seat by Hayato lips.

"Ahmm! H-Haya-Mmm!" Hayato pulled the lever to push the seat back, sending Tsuna along with it.

"W-What's wrong, Hatato?" Tsuna asked as Hayato hovered over him. He rested his hands on Hayato's cheek, trying to catch some breath.

"Nothing, just in the mood." Hayato's bent down and fiercely kissed his lover.

"Hayato.. stop."

"Why?"

"Because this isn't going to help rid your nervousness." Hayato looked at Tsuna surprised and sighed.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I just..."

"I know." Tsuna stroked his hand through the other's hair. "It's okay."

"Yeah." Hayato leaned in and gently kissed his lover as a sign of apology allowing Tsuna to wrap his arms around his neck and pulled him in also as a sign of forgiveness.

A knock sounded off, grabbing their attention to the source. Both were stunned as they saw who was aiming to get noticed, Hayato's father and sat up. Tsuna kept his eye on Hayato, wondering of his unreadable expression. They opened the door and Hayato was the first to come out. He wore a black high quality suit and a white shirt, looking elegantly as always. Tsuna then came out with the help of Hayato and his hand. He wore a one-shoulder, A-line black dress that stopped about 2 inches above his knee with a built in elastic belt. Also, a black pair of light-black pantyhose and flats accompanying them. To match, he had a 3 inch wide silver-black suede, netted choker and band. With his elegant and perfect slim figure, he looked beautiful, yet sexy, bringing eyes on him.

Hayato's father stared in awe, trying to take in the sight before him, much like Hayato's reactions when he first saw Tsuna in it earlier. Well Hayato's expression was different considering he pounced seconds after seeing him.

HF (Hayato's Father).

HF**:** "Oh, Hayato, you never told me you have such a beautiful date." His father said in a low voice.

Tsuna**:** "Thank you." Was said with a smile.

HF**:** "You are very welcome...?"

Tsuna**:** "Tsuna."

HF**:** "My apologies for not remembering, though such an amazing name. Ah, for if you are like me, which is not even possible, and forgot, I am Salvatore, Rocco. Call me Rocco." Rocco bent down on one knee, asked for Tsuna's hand and when was given hesitantly, kissed the back of the palm. "_Il mio bella_.*" He then got back up and bowed at Tsuna.

Tsuna had to learn Italian, reason of Reborn forcing him, understood and blushed at the words. Hayato silently growled at his father's actions and took Tsuna close to him by the waist.

Hayato**: **"Let's go inside." He allowed Tsuna to go first as his father lead.

When they arrived, the were escorted to their four-seated table, giving there was no three seated one available. Hayato offered a seat to Tsuna, tucked him in as he got on and sat right next to him as his father sat opposite.

When they were all settled, a waiter came, brought some water and offered an order of wine.

Rocco**: **"Yes, bring the '75 Lafite wine. We will all have that. And let you know of our orders later." The waiter then took his leave.

Tsuna**: **"Oh, no, no, I'm not drinking."

Rocca**: **"Why not?" Tsuna looked at Hayato, which Hayato understood.

Hayato**: **"If he's not drinking, he's not drinking."

Rocco**:** "Al right."

Stranger**:** "Hey!"

Both Tsuna and Hayato started in surprise, seeing who the stranger was.

Tsuna**: **"Dad? Why are you here?"

Iemitsu**:** "I was hungry and this was the first place I came across. But this is great. I'll dine with you tonight, it'll be fun!"

Rocca**:** "Ah, Iemitsu. Great to see you here."

Iemitsu**:** "Same here, Rocco."

Rocca**:** "Sit, enjoy. I already ordered the wine."

Iemitsu**:** "Great." He sat in the only available seat in the table, next to Rocca. "So why are all of you here?"

Rocca**:** "Hayato and Tsuna invited me."

Iemitsu**:** "And you didn't invite me?"

Tsuna**:** "Didn't know where you were."

Iemitsu**:** "But everything worked out, like it was meant to happen."

Tsuna**: **"Yeah, Hayato, can I talk to you?"

Hayato**:** "Sure. Excuse us."

Others**:** "Of course."

Tsuna and Hayato walked off from the table to the men's bathroom.

"What's wrong, Tsuna?"

"Should we tell both of them, together, now?"

"It's up to you Tsuna. Whatever it is, I'll support you one-hundred percent, okay?" Hayato connected his hands with Tsuna's for comfort to the other.

Tsuna took a breath and let it out. "... I don't know, I don't know. You decide for me." Hayato pulled Tsuna into a comforting hug.

"I can't decide your decision, Tsuna, but I'm completely fine with whatever you do."

"... Al right.. Al right. Let's tell them."

"Okay." Hayato leaned down and kissed Tsuna, then gave a kiss on his forehead. "Let's go then." Tsuna took a breath and released it.

"...Yeah."

"You sure?"

"... Yeah, yeah, let's do it."

"Al right." They both then exited the bathroom, hands connected while Hayato tried to calm himself from attacking those idiots from staring down his lover with interested and hungry eyes. They only thing that made him keep his control was the thought of how Tsuna would react to it.

Iemitsu**:** "Oh, my, Tsu-chan! You look so beautiful!"

Tsuna**:** "Thanks."

Waiter**:** "Here my good Sir. '74 Lafite." The waiter said as he offered the wine elegantly to the customer.

Rocca**:** "'74?! I ordered the '75! That's a magnificent wine! The '74 is sewage! Is that a hard question? Are you an idiot? Is that why you're a waiter?"

Tsuna and Hayato took a deep breath as Iemitsu just was normal to the actions.

Waiter**: **"This is why I told the manager I didn't want to wait on you." With that the waiter stormed off.

Rocca**:** "Oh, come on, don't be such a baby."

Another waiter came and offered a few glasses of champaign as an apology due to store policies. He set down four glasses on the table, gave the apology and walked off. Everyone picked up their drinks and took a sip except for Tsuna, who picked up a glass of water instead. Which brought his father's attention to him.

Iemitsu**:** "Tsuna, what's wrong?"

Tsuna**:** "Huh?"

Iemitsu**:** "You're not drinking?"

Tsuna**:** "Oh, no."

Iemitsu**:** "Okay."

The waiter came back with a pad and ready for their orders.

Waiter**:** "So, have you decided your orders?"

Rocco**:** "No, we haven't."

Waiter**:** "Then would you like any drinks?"

Rocco**:** "Sure, why not celebrate this little family reunion with some Margaritas."

Tsuna**:** "Actually, I'll just have a virgin."

Waiter**:** "Okay, so three Margaritas and a virgin." With that the waiter left but Tsuna was given confused stares from the two fathers.

Iemitsu**:** "So, you're really not drinking anything, huh."

Tsuna**:** "Nope."

Rocco**:** "Awww, you could at least have a drink for the celebration."

Iemitsu**:** "Yeah."

Hayato**:** "If he doesn't want, then he doesn't want."

The waiter came and gave their drinks, asked if they were ready and was yet turned down from that and gave them some time.

Tsuna feeling stressed accidentally took a sip of Hayato's drink and spit it back out when he tasted it.

Tsuna**:** "Sorry Hayato."

Hayato**:** "It's okay."

Iemitsu**:** "Tsuna, you sure everything's okay?"

Tsuna**:** "Y-yeah... Al right, there's something we would like to tell you two."

Tsuna looked at Hayato, where he was given a comforting shoulder rub and pulled into him.

Tsuna**:** "Okay... Well.. Umm.." Hayato, seeing his lover's nervousness, held Tsuna's hand and took over.

Hayato**:** "Al right.. Tsuna's pregnant."

Iemitsu&Rocca**:** "WHAT?!" Hayato, feeling the other jump, squeezed his hand in a more comforting motion.

Iemitsu**:** "HOW THE HELL?! GOKUDERA, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CHILD?!"

All eyes were on them, though they understood nothing, for they still spoke in Japanese.

Tsuna**:** "Umm, c-can you lower your voices?"

Rocca**:** "NO! THIS ISN'T SOMETHING SO NORMAL!"

Tsuna**:** "Calm down. It's not a bad thing. We want this."

Rocca**:** "IT WAS PLANNED?"

Tsuna**:** "W-well... N-no-"

Iemitsu**:** "SO YOU KNOCKED UP MY SON?! YOU SON OF BITCH, GET AWAY FROM MY BOY!"

Hayato**:** "Iemitsu, relax." Hayato pulled Tsuna more into him. "This is our problem, not yours. Our decision, not yours. We are going to do what we need to, whether you guys like it or not."

Iemitsu**:** "NOT OUR PROBLEM?! HOW MUCH OF A JACKASS ARE YOU!"

Hayato**:** "You need time to take it in, so we'll go." Hayato got up with Tsuna, put the money for the drinks on the table and walked Tsuna out, leaving the two screaming ones behind.

"Tsuna, you okay?"

"Yeah, I-I just didn't think dad would be there. I was only ready for your dad... but both?" Tsuna held his stomach with his hand and his other comforting his head from the pain. "Oh, God...What are we gonna do? How..? I don't think I can do this, Hayato, I can't.. I-"

"Calm down, Tsuna. It's okay, it's al right. We'll be fine." Hayato said trying to calm down Tsuna. "Listen to me, listen to me."

"I can't, I can't right now-" Hayato pulled Tsuna in an embrace, calming him in the process.

"Okay.. okay. Everything's okay. Look, all they need is some time and everything will be fine. They'll come around once they calm down. Until then, it'll be fine with the both of us, no not just us but everyone else. You know they support us one hundred percent."

"... Yeah.." Tsuna looked up with a small smile on his face. "Thanks, Hayato. I'm Sorry, I-" Hayato bent down and kissed Tsuna.

"Your welcome. And you have nothing to apologize for. You just need to relax."

"Un, thanks Hayato." Tsuna locked his arms around Hayato's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Hayato lowered his hands down to Tsuna's waist and pulled him closer. Though it ended shortly when Tsuna was tugged back a little harshly and separated from Hayato.

Iemitsu**: **"Get the hell away from my son. You don't think knocking him up was enough?!" Tsuna turned around from his father's hold.

Tsuna**:** "What're you doing?"

Iemitsu**:** "I am keeping you save from this bastard. Who knows what else he would do to you."

Tsuna**:** "What, like support me?"

Iemitsu**:** "Like if that bastard could."

Tsuna**:** "What is wrong with you?"

Iemitsu**:** "What's wrong with me is some perverted guy took my son's inncoence!"

Tsuna**:** "Well twenty-five is an inappropriate age to have a baby, much less have sex." Tsuna said with sarcasm taking his over his entire meaning. "This is ridiculous. You're getting worked up in the wrong way for something great-"

Iemitsu**:** "It's not great-"

Tsuna**:** "Let me finish. Tsuna interrupted with a little angry tone. Iemitsu's reply was silence. "I understand that you'd be upset about this, but like I said, it's not something bad. We're happy about this and looking forward to it. Hayato's supported me all through it... though we did find out about it yesterday but," Tsuna held both his hands on his stomach. "I love it. I mean, yeah, I was scared at first when I found out but after Hayato talked to me about this, I felt better and excited for this. It's natural for you to be mad at the beginning." Tsuna's voice changed softer. "Plus you're going to have a grandchild. You're going to be a papi. Aren't you excited?"

Iemitsu**:** "...I guess you're right. I'm gonna be a papi. I'm gonna have a grandchild! I'm gonna be a papi!" Iemitsu said with laughter and happiness bouncing in his voice.

Tsuna**:** "Yes, yes you are! So do you understand? You're okay with it now, right?"

Iemitsu**:** "Okay with it? I'm excited for it! My cute little Tsu-chan's gonna have a baby!" Iemitsu, getting very happy, rested his hand on Tsuna's stomach while Tsuna gave him room to. "Oh, I can't wait to have a grandchild! Still don't like Gokudera but yay!"

Tsuna**:** "...It's a start at least. By the way where is Hayato?"

Iemitsu**:** "How do you know he's gone? You haven't even turned back to see."

Tsuna**:** "It was too quiet and I know when he's there or not."

Iemitsu**:** "Oh.."

Tsuna**:** "So where is he?"

Iemitsu**:** "He and his father went to have a talk."

Tsuna**:** "Oh yeah, I forgot about his dad. They're okay, right?"

Iemitsu**:** "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yes, but you can't go to them."

"What? Why?"

"It's their problem. They have to deal with it themselves. Leave it to them."

"...I guess... Hmm, quite similar to what Hayato said." Iemitsu looked back with annoyance tugging at him.

"Whatever...Anyway, let's go back inside."

"Okay." Tsuna lead the way inside and to their seat. Hayato and his father came back after about 5 minutes and taking their seat as well. Hayato getting a welcome back kiss from Tsuna.

Tsuna**:** "Everything okay?" Hayato took a breath and a smile crawled on his face.

Hayato**:** "... Yeah, yeah everything's fine."

Tsuna**:** "Oh, that's great! You guys made up didn't you? You work it out?"

Rocca**:** "Yeah." Rocca said as both he and Hayato gave a family smile at each other.

Tsuna**:** "Yay! That's really good."

Rocca**:** "Yes. And congratulations Tsuna."

Tsuna**:** "Thank you."

After that, they all had a nice night, nice goodbyes and hugs to each, well mostly to Tsuna. Now Hayato and Tsuna are driving home, Hayato driving.

"So, things worked out for the best, today. I'm glad you and your dad worked things out." Tsuna said as he leaned back on the seat, comfortably.

"Yeah, me too. Tsuna, you okay?" Hayato said as he saw Tsuna try to get comfy.

"Yeah, just tired."

"Then why don't you sleep."

"But-"

"We have two hours again, so it's okay. And it's been a long day, so you're tired, take a nap."

"Al right." Tsuna fell asleep in just two minutes all the way.

As they got home, Hayato lifted Tsuna and carried him to their bedroom, changing him, though growing just a little in the process and tucking him in, all without waking him thanks to his training and got in with him also.

* * *

Tsuna woke seeing Hayato by the bedroom's desk. The only desk in there and sat up a little, though feeling a bit upset.

"Morning, Hayato." Hayato turned and saw Tsuna sitting in the middle of the bed watching him.

"You're awake. Morning."

"What're you doing?" Tsuna said noting that Hayato never really goes to that desk.

"Oh, I'm making an appointment for you to have a sonogram."

"And I didn't even have to tell you."

"Of course. We're having having a baby together, right?"

"Yeah-..." Tsuna paused and held his stomach in dissatisfaction.

"What's wrong, Tsuna?"

"I-I'm gonna-... bathroom." Tsuna said as he got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom hastily.

"Are you okay? Tsuna?" Hayato asked as he focused on the bathroom door, worried. "Tsuna?" Hayato asked when he didn't get an answer and stood in the process. "Tsuna?!" Hayato ran to the door but was stopped when Tsuna came out. "What happened? Are you okay?" Tsuna took a breath.

".. Urghh, yeah, yeah." Tsuna said as he looked frustrated. "Just puked a little."

"Oh... oh good, well, that's natural. How are you feeling now?" Hayato stroked Tsuna's hair back little.

"Still a little upset.. Urgh.. I need to lie down."

"Okay." Hayato helped Tsuna to the bed but was stopped. "What?"

"I need to-..." Tsuna ran to back to the bathroom leaving Hayato stunned and heading to his lover. "Don't come in here!" Tsuna shouted from the bathroom as he heard fast footsteps coming his way.

"But-"

"No!"

"Are you sure, Tsuna?"

"Yes!"

"...Okay." Hayato went back to the desk hesitantly, sneaking peeks at the bathroom door in the process and after.

Twenty minutes later Tsuna came out, worn out and stumbling to the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well.. I'm pretty sure my intestines aren't there anymore."

"You want anything?"

"Uhh, water?"

"Al right. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Hayato walked out of the room. Tsuna laid on the bed on his back and closed his eyes, trying to calm and relax himself.

"Gokudera!" Hayato turned from the fridge with the water in hand, to see who was requesting him, only to find Dino walking up to him with a smile on his face.

"Dino? What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to congratulate you and Tsuna on your baby."

"Thanks."

"Yeah. So where's Tsuna?"

"In our room. Just getting something for him."

"I'm guessing the water?"

"Yeah."

"So how is he?"

"He's okay."

"Any symptoms so far?"

"Ahh, a little mood swings earlier during the first unknown battles of the pregnancy, but not for a while now and morning sickness. He started getting this morning."

"Isn't the first times in those bad."

"Yep. He spent over twenty minutes so far."

"And wanted water. Oh, I understand. So can I see him?"

"Yeah."

They both walked back to the room. As Hayato opened the door, both smiled at the sight before them. Tsuna laid on the bed, the covers protecting him and a pillow supporting him, breathing in and out slowly as he slept. One hand flopped on his stomach and the other laying next to his head.

"Looks like he got worn out." Dino whispered softly as to not wake Tsuna.

"Yeah. Maybe later."

"Yeah, and congratulations again."

"Thanks." With that Dino walked out, Hayato shut the door after him and went back to the desk, also hearing some cute, soft groans from the bed and smiling at it.

Half hour later, Hayato went to bed where Tsuna unconsciously snuggled into him. Shortly after, he fell asleep with Tsuna in his arms.

"_SHIT!_"

* * *

Sorry for the late update guys and for any mistakes!

Thanks for reading and please review! Critiques will be much appreciated and would help a lot with my writing!

Then.. mata ne, minna!

*My beauty.


End file.
